A quien tu decidistes amar
by Mascara H
Summary: Ron esta destruido, su mundo a cambiado de la noche a la manana y los únicos responsables son las personas en las que mas confiaba. One-Song


**Hola! Esta es la primera historia que escribí, es extraño leerla después de tanto tiempo y si tengo que ser sincera no me acodaba de qué iba exactamente. Tengo una memoria pésima. **

**La canción es "A quien tu decidiste amar" de Sandoval y tengo que reconocer que estuve obsesionada con la canción, creo qué hubo días que la escuche mas de 20 veces jajaja ese es otro defecto que tengo, me obsesiono con las cosas con facilidad.**

**Espero qué les gustes y no olviden comentar.**

* * *

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban y bailaban por la leve brisa que se colaba de la ventana, la tarde era fresca y las nubes que opacaban el corazón del joven pelirrojo sentado frente a la chimenea no existían en el cielo que se dejaba ver con su asombroso manto azul sobre todo Londres.

Él era consiente que la vida que había planeado ya no se haría realidad. Sus metas, sueños y todos los planes que hace unas semanas tenia se vinieron abajo. Y a pesar que su corazón estaba herido y con cicatrices permanentes, sabía que tenia que ser fuerte, que lo que había sucedido era lo correcto y que en esta ocasión él era el perdedor.

_**Ahora ya no queda más dudas que tu amor  
Ya se me termino  
Duele pero acabo**_

Es difícil pero no imposible asimilar  
Que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir

Dirigió su mirada azul nuevamente al fuego y este lo hizo recordar las tardes que compartía junto a su Hermione. Si, su Hermione. Así la llamaba unas semanas atrás, pero ella había dejado de ser suya hace mucho tiempo y él ni cuenta se daba.

La recordó cuando ella reía y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Que ingenua fue, pensó que era por la felicidad que la embargaba por estar junto a él. Nunca se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que ella solamente reía cuando estaba compartiendo sus momentos con su otro mejor amigo, con su hermano, con el chico con el que lucho hombro a hombro para derrotar el mal que amenazaba al mundo.

Ese chico que se había convertido en todo un hombre y siempre había estado junto a él y a Hermione. Ron nunca se dio cuenta de las miradas cómplices que ellos compartían, y de los pequeños roces intencionales que se proporcionaban y que los hacia sonrojar.

Se levanto del sofá y recorrió la casa que creyó que algún día se llenaría de las risas de pequeños castaños o pelirrojos pero que ahora estaba bacía y sin vida. Hermione lo había dejado la semana pasada y se había ido a vivir con Harry, dejándolo con el pasado que lo atormentaba y con un futuro que ya no seria.

_**Aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti**_

Se sentó sobre la cama que compartieron y no fue capaz de evitar que su mente recordara cuando las cosas se fueron a la basura. El día que Harry lo visito en su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia creyó que pasaría una tarde muy amena con su amigo pero no fue así.

Harry le confeso que estaba enamorado de Hermione y le dijo que se marcharía lejos de ellos para no estorbarle, pero antes, quería confesarle la verdad por los años de amistad que los unía. Le pidió perdón y le dijo que nunca había sido su intensión y que se sentía muy mal por eso. Ron no dijo nada y se fue a su casa en busca de su novia, quería verla para que la idea de su mejor amigo enamorado de ella se fuera de su mente y cerciorarse que a pesar de perder a Harry, nunca la perdería a ella.

Cuando ingreso a su casa se encontró con una Hermione destrozada llorando en el sofá. Ron se asusto mucho, se acerco suavemente a ella para no asustarla. Cuando se encontraba a solo dos pasos de su hermosa novia ella alzo la cabeza que mantenía oculta entre sus manos. Y en ese momento Ron no supo que pensar.  
Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados y un temor tangible se reflejaba en ellos, se acerco a abrazarla para que le contara que le pasaba, la apretó contra su pecho y ella lloro mucho más.

-¿Que te sucede Hermione? ¿Porque estas así?- le dijo con mucho cariño, ella no le respondió simplemente siguió llorando. La mente de Ron navego por sus recuerdos, nunca había visto a Hermione tan destrozada, ni por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Pero en su viaje mental atreves de los momentos mas dolorosos que habían compartido se encontró con una similitud. Cuando en la batalla final Voldemort les mostró a un Harry muerto en los brazos de Hagrid y en ese momento los ojos de Hermione expresaban el mismo dolor y temor. Ron se negó a creer en eso, suficiente era que Harry lo hubiese traicionado para que… No prefería no pensarlo, si no lo pensaba tal vez no se hacia realidad.

Hermione se separa del abrazo de Ron y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que la cautivaron, hasta que la venda que estaba en los propios se le callo y supo que lo que sentía por él no era mas que atracción y un engaño a su propio corazón.  
Sabia que lo que iba a decirle los destrozaría a los dos, pero no podía seguir engallándolo, prefería decir la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias que seguirse muriendo por dentro y en silencio.

-Tenemos que hablar  
-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Ron sin ánimos que ella continuara, ya se lo esperaba y no quería oírla, pero tenia que hacerlo.  
-Harry se va- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.  
-Lo se, pero es lo mejor, él no quiere seguir con nosotros y es libre de hacer lo que quiera- le dijo un poco enojado. Para Ron, Harry le valía un pepino, si él traiciono su amistad no tenia porque preocuparse.  
-Hay algo importante que tengo que contarte y se que después de esto no seremos lo mismo- Ron se mantuvo en silencio viendo como se le esfumaba su felicidad- desde hace un tiempo e descubierto que lo nuestro no anda bien y que la relación no es la misma del inicio…  
Iba a continuar pero Ron le coloco un dedo sobre los labios y la detuvo, agacho la cabeza tratado de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por escaparse.  
Sabía lo que iba a continuar después de eso, lo acababa de descubrir, la más dura de las verdades, la única que nunca quisiera escuchar.

_**Yo se  
A quine tu decidiste amar  
No se si sepa que no hay persona  
Como tu aquí en la tierra**_

-No lo digas, por favor Hermione, no lo digas- su voz era un leve susurro casi inaudible.  
-Lo siento no quiero lastimarte. Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes que no lo amara a él, sino a ti.  
Ron se puso de pie y con el rostro lleno de ira le grito como nunca lo había echo  
-Por eso es que se va, se va contigo. Iban a escaparse sin decirme nada y dejar al estúpido de Ron engañado por sus dos mejores amigos- no pudo contener las lagrimas y ellas empezaron a brotar de sus azules ojos.  
-No Ron, yo no me voy con Harry – Le dijo sin entender nada - solo quería que supieras la verdad esto me esta matando a mi también. Además de perderte a ti lo voy a perder a él también por haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo y no ser correspondida.

En ese momento Ron regreso a la realidad. Ese era uno de los más dolorosos de sus recuerdos, el día en que el amor de su vida lo dejo. Porque luego de verla tan destrozada no fue capaz de contenerse. Le dijo que Harry también la amaba y que por eso se iba, ella le agradeció el gesto, pero le dijo que era tarde, que Harry ya tendría que estar de camino al aeropuerto. Ron con las lágrimas rodando aun por sus mejillas le dijo que lo buscara y que no lo dejara ir, que luchara por su felicidad.

_**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Se lo felices que están  
Y cuiden lo que yo soñé y siempre quise para mi  
De corazón ámense**_

Se lo triste que puede llegar a estar porque  
Al menos lo intente  
Pero yo no gane  
La persona que tiene el acceso a tu corazón  
Mira que bendición  
pude haber sido yo

Hermione logro llegar en el instante en el que Harry esperaba a que anunciaran que podía abordar su avión. Lo encontró sentado en una de las butacas del aeropuerto, se acerco y le tomo la mano. Harry se sorprendió de verla ahí pero le basto verla a los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba ahí por él y que nunca se iría de su lado. Juntos se levantaron aun sin decir una sola palabra y se dirigieron al apartamento de Harry. En la intimidad de la que seria su casa, se demostraron el amor que sentía, sin palabras, solamente con el lenguaje de las manos y de los labio que son únicos de los amantes.

El tiempo pasa volando para las personas felices pero para aquellos con heridas de amor el reloj nunca avanza tan rápido. Ron le dio gracias a la vida por darle la oportunidad de conoce a Hermione ella lo ayudo mucho en los momento mas obscuros ella era su luz. Pero ahora era la luz de Harry y se veían felices juntos, los había encontrado algunas ocasiones en el Ministerio y no era necesario acercase mucho para poder apreciar el amor que se tenían, a pesar de todo estaba feliz por ellos.

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti**_

Yo se  
A quine tu decidiste amar  
No se si sepa que no hay persona  
Como tu aquí en la tierra

Cuatro meses lentos y perezosos se cumplían hoy desde la perdida de Hermione. Ron a logrado salir adelante y la vida parece sonreírle aunque talvez no con la misma intensidad que cuando estaba Hermione. Luna, la rubia soñadora de la que muchas veces se burlo pero la que hoy era su apoyo encontró a los amigos que perdió, en ella encontró consuelo. Era tan divertida, lo hacia reír y pasar buenos momentos. Luna estaba siempre que Ron la necesitase, lo escucho una y mil veces cuando le contaba que Hermione era y será su amor por siempre, aunque ella no creía lo mismo, como se lo había echo ver al testarudo de Ronald, que la vida solamente te golpeaba lo que se puede aguantar y nunca mas. Así que había que ser optimista.

_**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Se lo felices que están  
Y cuiden lo que yo soñé y siempre quise para mi**_

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final  
A todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estas  
Con migo en la eternidad  
Y entiendo  
No eras para mi pero te querré siempre

Una de las tantas tardes que compartía con la rubia, sentados en un acogedor café, platicando de mucho y de nada vieron entrar a una pareja que ellos conocieron al instante. Harry tomado de la mano de Hermione se sentó a unas cuantas mesas de donde ellos se encontraban sin percatarse de su presencia.  
A Ron se le hizo un pequeño nudo en el estomago, pero cuando vio como su adorada castaña besaba a Harry con tanto cariño y pasión a la vez, cosa que con el nunca hizo, se dio cuenta que era lo mejor, que nada en este mundo encajaba mejor que ellos dos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y él sobraba en medio de ellos.  
Luna observo la cara de Ron y aun si perder su toque soñador le tomo de la mano.

-Los ciclos hay que cerrarlo para poder continuar- él entendió perfectamente y tomando mucho aire en sus pulmones se levanto de la mesa y se dirigí hasta sus amigos. Si ellos fueron capaces de confesarle a él su amor, él tenía que perdonar y pedir perdón a los seres que mas apreciaba en este mundo.

-Hola- fue todo lo que dijo y Harry y Hermione lo vieron ahí parado frente a ellos, él único responsable de vivir lo que vivían, su amor en plenitud. Como lo habían extrañado, y con una simple mirada por parte de los tres supieron que todo estaba solucionado que nada era mas fuerte que su amistad.

_**Aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti**_

Yo se  
A quine tu decidiste amar  
No se si sepa que no hay persona  
Como tu aquí en la tierra

Desde ese día las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. El trío de oro estaba nuevamente junto. Ron con sus cicatrices casi imperceptible era feliz y ahora tenia un motivo mas para seguir adelante. Luna era su salvavidas, su tabla de naufrago.

_**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Se lo felices que están  
Y cuiden lo que yo soñé y siempre quise para mi**_

Si tu viera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final  
A todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estas  
Con migo en la eternidad  
Y entiendo no eras para mi pero te querré siempre

El parque estaba desierto, las hojas caían de los árboles brindando un hermoso paisaje lleno de colores. Luna nunca había sentido tal cosa, era una sensación que la impulsaba a hacer lo que le decía el corazón. Y era extraño nunca creyó sentirlo. Se coloco delante de Ron y lo sujeto de las manos, puso sus pies en punta y le susurro en el oído

-Las cosas pasan por una razón

Ron sintió un escalofrió recorrer la columna vertebral al sentir el tibio aliento de la rubia. Acto seguido Luna coloco sus labio sobre los de Ron y le dio el beso que él estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo, el beso que creyó nunca se lo darían, aquel que según él solo podría ser capaz de dárselo Hermione. Pero la intensidad y la suma de sensaciones que recorrían su piel le demostraron que estaba equivocado.  
Coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de Luna y la acerco sintiendo como cada músculo de la rubia se amoldaba a los suyos y sus manos encajaban perfectamente en la cintura de ella. Separo sus labios para poder hablar, pero se perdió en los azules ojos de su amiga y supo que nunca saldría de ellos.

_**De corazón  
Ámense**_


End file.
